


Another Shibuya?! I Hate Twins....

by The_Final_Scream



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Scream/pseuds/The_Final_Scream
Summary: Aoi is Yuuri Shibuya's twin brother. What happens when he gets transported to the Demon kingdom as well? Will there be two rulers? What happens? Why am I asking for the answers to things I already know?---Loosely based around my old fanfiction from wattpad of the same name under the same username.





	Another Shibuya?! I Hate Twins....

Aoi was tired. He had been forced through a long day at school and was dreaming of being asleep in his bed, with nobody to bother him. The bell rang and he packed up from his final lesson, stretching out the kinks in his neck, back and shoulders, before heading out the building, plugging an earphone into one ear as he changed his shoes and left. As he trudged his way through the school grounds - aiming to move as fast as possible whilst using the least amount of effort - he heard a voice coming from the toilet block to the side of the main building.

He peered over, slightly curious but none too engaged, before quickly stepping back to avoid the student running towards him. It was Murata, one of the only friends of his brother. Aoi began to walk towards the toilets, even more curious and watched as a mob turned around the corner, all focusing on one of the people in the group. As he got closer he could hear his brother’s voice.

"Like I haven't heard that at least 50,000 times since I was born." 

‘For chrissake, why did he have to step in and attempt to be a hero.’ Thought Aoi, internally fuming as his idiot brother dug himself into a deeper hole.

"If you have a problem with my name, take it up with my mum. She picked it." After finishing his mini monologue, Yuuri glanced up, coincidentally catching Aoi’s eye. He continued to stare at his brother - or at least attempted to - until the bullies blocked his sight. However, by then, the group had already noticed the fact that Aoi was standing there watching them.

Two of the group lumbered over to him, sneered plastered on their faces as they pulled Aoi’s arms behind his back in an armlock and pulled him over to the toilet block as well, before continuing the ‘conversation’.

“I believe this little boy needs punishment for letting our money escape!” The supposed leader yelled, before turning to his lackeys with a grin on his face. “What should we do to them?”

"I think that we should flush them."

"No, hang them upside down on a hanger!"

"I know!" cried the 'leader', "We can flush them, then hang them on the hanger." All the group nodded in sync before hauling the duo over to the doors of the toilet block. 

"Which toilet?"

"The ladies toilets will do just fine. Weaklings like them deserve it." Then the leader turned and began to walk away. Aoi sighed, this was definitely not how he expected his day to end. A swirl down the toilet.

The goons dragged them into the toilet, forcing them both down in separate cubicles, each twin with someone ready to push their head into the toilet bowl and under the water. As their faces were shoved into the water and the bullies flushed, a pulling sensation tugged at their guts, seemingly dragging them under. Aoi panicked, breaths growing shorter as his vision faded to black.

On the other hand, Yuuri was more curious than worried, blacking out only when he ran out of oxygen with one last question in his head.

‘How the heck are these toilet pipes so big?’


End file.
